I danced with your boyfriend
by ari-loves-sasunaru
Summary: It all happened in that boring party, until it all made a twist and BAM that's when it all happen. WARNING: this is Sasunaru, maybe mite add a rated M later if you guys ask, Sakura baching.


Hello guys! I haven't written anything in a while, basically cause I don't have a computer anymore TT^TT

So I'm using my boyfriends' laptop! don't worry he knows I'm doing this and he is totally find with it! How awesome is my boyfriend lol!

Anyway I was inspired to write this little fanfiction by the song Boyfriend by Avril Lavigne, the video was Sasunaru style lol. Here check it out I thought it was the best one of all made from that song made.

watch?v=OPbOwnwkRNU

So yea this tory kind of follows that song, I suggest you listen to the song first if you haven't heard it yet.

"_TALKING"_

'THINKING'

* * *

"Don't you lie to me Uzumaki!" was the pink headed girl yelling to the half asleep blond. Naruto tilted his head to the side a little trying to figure out what pinky was accusing him for. "I know you danced with my boyfriend last night at the party a.k.a my birthday party!" The memory hit Naruto right then. He remembered that night so well.

(Last night)

Naruto was bored as hell, yea it was a friends party but still he couldn't pretend he was having fun since no one was dancing because the Djs' music was lame, the food wasn't that good, a few people were too drunk to even stand 'I guess they got too bored and decided to find excitement while drinking'. Suddenly the music made a twist, all the others cheered and started to dance, the song was Gorgeous Nightmare - Escape The Fate, one of his favorite bands. He turned to look at the Dj and saw Kiba instead of the previous one, Naruto smirked 'Way to lighten the party Kiba,' he thought as he started to move with the song.

As the beat began he was swaying his hips with one hand on the hem of his pants and the other on his forehead, his fingers ghostly touching it. Suddenly he felt someone press against his back and a pair of hand on his hips, swaying his hips against his.

Naruto turned his head around only to stare into dark orbs. He knew those eyes anywhere, it's difficult to forget those pair of endless night eyes, that suck you in like a black hole and make you get lost forever. Sasuke Uchiha was actually dancing with Naruto without a care in the world that anyone would see.

Naruto didn't mind either, since he had a crush on the raven since they kissed in middle school. So he closed his eyes and focused on the beat.

I've got another confession to make  
So complicated let me try to explain  
Don't want this feeling to go away  
So it stays, it stays, it stays, it stays

As the lyrics were said in the song he heard them being whispered sexually into his ear.

Is it the way that you talk That's causing me to freak? Is it the way that you laugh That's making my heart beat? Is it the way that you kiss? It's gotta be the way that you taste.

The blond felt a pair of lips on the back of his neck a tongue, he shivered at the cold and strange feeling.

I feel so alive, I feel so alive!  
First impressions are hard to erase  
Etched in my mind and it just won't go away  
Maybe I'm playing my cards way too safe  
I've gotta change (change)

Naruto felt as Sasukes' hands went from his hips to his thighs ever so slowly.

Is it the way that you feel against my body?  
Is it the way that you act so damn naughty?  
Is it the way that you shake  
When your hips move to the bass?

Sasuke continued to whisper as Naruto began to grind his hips into the ravens' to the beat of the music, as Naruto placed one of his hands behind Sasukes' black silky and sweaty hair as the other one wa placed on one of Sasukes' hand.

You're such a gorgeous nightmare  
Old Habits never seem to go away  
You make me feel brand new yeah  
We resurrect it's like I've come back to life  
I feel so alive, I feel so alive...

As the solo began Sasuke began nibbling on the tan neck leaving behind a few tiny love marks. Naruto never felt so hot and oh so ever turned on.

You're such a gorgeous nightmare  
Old habits never seem to go away  
You make me feel brand new yeah  
We resurrect it's like I've come back to life

Sasuke grabed Narutos' chin and forced him to face him. All both could see was lust and love on each others' eyes.

You You're such a gorgeous nightmare  
Old habits don't go away  
You make me feel brand new yeah  
We resurrect it's like I've come back to life

The raven pressed his lips on Narutos' pink soft ones. Oh how had Sasuke urged to kiss those lips, that he turn the blonde around and pressed his body against is.

I feel so alive, I feel so alive.  
I feel so alive, I feel so alive.

"Lets go to my house," said the raven as they broke the kiss. The blonde blushed madly and nodded. Sasuke smirked and took the blonds' hand in his and walked out of the house.

End Of Flashback

Naruto smirked at the memory forgeting that Sakura was standing infront of him. She was steaming, she was about to punch the blonde until she heard a familiar voice. "Naru-baby what's taking you so long? Who is at the door?" asked Sasuke as he showed up next to Naruto at the door way. Sakuras' mouth was hanging all the way to the floor, there was Sasuke shirtless only on his black boxers, just like Naruto.

"Oh what are you doing here?" the raven asked confuced.

Sakuras' eyes widen, "What do you meen what am I doing here!? I'm your girlfriend! You're cheating on me with Naruto!" she yelled while clenching her fists.

Sasuke shuckled, which surpriced her, "How stupid do you think I am Sakura? You had been cheating on me ever since I accepted going out with you, and must I say that was the biggest mistake of my life, I broke up with you last night after seeing you make out with some guy, but I guess you were too drunk to remember."

Sakura gasped, she remembered but thought she must had dreamt it. She was about to say something, but Sasuke shut her off by lifting up his hand to stop her. "I dont want to lisnend to your fake apolagies, so leave!"

Sasuke said as he pulled the blonde into his arms protectebly. Tiny tears began to form on her green eyes, she turned and ran away.

Sasuke closed the door and kissed his kitsune. "Do you think she'll be ok?" Naruto asked as he broke the kiss. "She will be just fine," answered the raven as he pecked Naruto on the lips.

"Now how about a little shower together, and some extra activeties while in there?" Sasuke said with a grin. Naruto pouted and kissed Sasuke, "Hm you perv."

* * *

So what do you guys think?

Please comment on my story if you would like for me to write the mature scene a.k.a smexy scene ;D


End file.
